


Roger

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: if he waits any longer his omega ass would be begging to be taken right in the middle of the rink, skates and all...





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri was in the middle of landing a quad Sal chow, when Viktor felt it happening. The muffled warmth of pre-heat giving away to something scorching and raw, making his cashmere sweatshirt feel almost chaffing against his skin, suddenly, he was awfully over dressed everything was too stuffy and the haze of a full blown heat just moments away from pouncing on him.  
He looks at Yuri going through the step sequences, thinks how he it would be a shame to cancel practice today but he knows if he waits any longer his omega ass would be begging to be taken right there in the middle of the rink, skates and all, and he would hate to explain it to the Nishigori’s why exactly it would be impossible to open the rink for the public tomorrow.  
“Yuri” he calls, almost winces at how out of it he already sounds.  
Yuri stops in the middle of a spread eagle to give Viktor a confused look, his eyes widen comically when he spots Viktor leaning heavily against the board, face flushed and a sheepish smile on his face. The smell hits him a moment later and he feels arousal, embarrassment and worry hit him all at once.  
He skates to where Viktor is pretending to stand unfazed and removes his gloves to touch Viktor’s flushed cheeks, “hey” he mumbles softly, barely concealing the gravel of arousal and worry from his voice.  
“How long have you been feeling this way?”  
Viktor furrows his brows at the question, it takes him a few moments to process the question.  
“Not long.” He say biting is lips and lowering his head to Yuri’s shoulder and burying his nose in his neck and breathing deeply, a full body shudder wracks through him at the heady scent of his alpha tinged with arousal, he could feel himself getting slick and another wave of heady pheromones washed over him in response. Yuri’s hands come to grip on Viktor’s waist at that, finger’s digging in to ground himself, he feels Viktor mouthing at his scent gland and realizes it’s a very good time to get out of the rink.  
Yuri puts a careful distance between them and takes a firm grip on the omega’s wrist.  
“Viktor, come on love, let’s go”  
It takes a moment for Viktor to fall in step with him, his movements are sluggish and a bit shaky, his hands tremble in Yuri’s grip but Yuri admires how the man is still as graceful in this state as he is on ice.  
They reach the car parking where Yuri’s family car is parked and Yuri almost slumps in the driver seat in relief, they had borrowed it for a few days, considering how close to his heat Viktor was, they thought having a car at hand would be wise.  
Viktor kept sneaking glances at Yuri from the passenger seat; the man had gone from fidgeting to squirming and now giving him nervous look from time to time. Well it wasn’t his fault, the car was stuffy with the scent of an omega in heat; and the scent of an alpha in pre rut was making his mouth water too.  
“I can’t take it anymore” Viktor announced while pulling his shirt over his head, finally freeing himself of the oppressive clothes. Viktor winced as the seat of his pants squelched with the movement. They would have to wash the car before returning it to the inn.  
“wait a little bit more, we are almost there a few more minutes and then I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Yuri said with a hint of competition nervousness creeping in his voice. He gulps audibly when Viktor shoots him a wanton look, his eyes hooded and pupil blown, leaving only rings of blue around them.  
“Cant wait any longer, I have to take the edge off” he says in a breathless voice, his hands move to run across his torso, he tugs at both of his nipples and twists them between his index and thumb. Pleasure zaps at his spine feeding the abyss of his heat and he throws his head back with a drawn out groan, the stimulation to his nipples too much and not enough at the same time.  
“Can’t wait to have your hand on me Yuri, your mouth, your cock.” He fondles his own rock hard erection through his sweat pants and pins Yuri with the neediest stare possible

Yuri firmly fixed his stare on the road, it would be very bad if he got carried away, but the noises Viktor was making while touching himself, miles of creamy skin and lean muscles writhing in the passenger seat, and dark seatbelt standing out starkly against it and slightly rubbing the pale skin over Viktor’s sternum red; was just begging him to watch to give in, pull over in the middle of nowhere and knot his omega senseless. 

Yuri was brought out of his musing by sound of clothes hissing against the leather seat cover, he turned towards Viktor and promptly stopped breathing.

Viktor had turned, with the seatbelt now stretching across his back rather than his front, his knees digging in the seat while his torso was flush with the backrest of the seat, left arm circled around the head rest with his cheek resting against it. But what mad his jaw drop was his ass which was in the process of being bared by his right hand.

“No no no Viktor, come on love, you’ll make me break all the traffic laws in Japan at this rate.”

“No traffic here ‘uri, and I feel so emp- nngh” Viktor reamed himself with two fingers, his words giving away to a throaty whimper, fingers making obscene squelching noise and more slick bubbled at his rim. He began pumping his fingers, but was only able to make shallow thrusts in this position.

“ah Yuri, I’m so wet here, so wet for you alpha, only you” more slick ran down his thigh as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers, his breath leaving him in noisy pants and breathy keens, while his heated gaze continued to burn Yuri.

Yuri gulped at the sight, he could taste Viktor’s pheromones at the back of his throat, he forced himself to look ahead at the road, hands trembling and body taut with tension, his cock was painfully hard, he was sure he had never been this aroused in his life.

Yuri started at the faint whimper of distress and the slight sour in the sweet omegan scent, he turned around and saw Viktor’s brow furrowed in frustration, 

Yuri could see Viktor’s wrist faltering and shoulder slumping. ‘Ah!’ he thought, ‘his wrist and shoulder might have started cramping in this awkward position.’

Another pitiful whimper made the decision for Yuri.

Yuri reached out to grab Viktor’s wrist, and pulled his fingers out, Viktor gave out an annoyed growl, and proceeded to glare at Yuri with unfocused eyes.

‘shh! I’ll help you ‘kay,’ Yuri crooned with his fingers caressing at Viktor’s wet pucker almost meditatively. 

He slipped two of his fingers inside and immediately started pumping them in the wet velvety heat that was Viktor. The slide of his fingers was slick and the urge to bring them to his mouth and taste Viktor’s sweetness was clouding his mind. 

Viktor tried to hold in the noises but he couldn’t stop these little keening noises that escaped him at every jab of Yuri’s fingers against his prostate.

‘Yuri, Yu- ri I want your knot. Please I just can’t nngh… ah’

Yuri delighted in the little punched out ahs that left Viktor’s mouth. He added another finger and started to fuck Viktor at earnest with them. He switched between jabbing at his prostate to dragging his fingers in come hither motion over the sensitive gland. 

Viktor had lost whatever little coherence he had and was now chanting Yuri’s name like a prayer. He still wanted a knot but didn’t want this sensations to stop either. He was loosing his mind and he was close so close. 

Yuri watched as Viktor’s thighs began to shake. His body thrumming with the urge to release the tension. He knew Viktor was close and the thought of his Omega coming over his fingers almost made him knot in his boxers, but Viktor came first. 

‘Come on Viktor, touch your cock, touch yourself for me love.’

Viktor obeyed by shakily wrapping his fingers around his cock and jerkily pumping himself. He almost screamed at the onslaught of pleasure, tears gathered around his lashes as the coil of pleasure in his stomach tightened. Yuri fingers were driving him insane and he literally started sobbing when Yuri slipped his pinky alongside his fingers and started pumping harder. He couldn’t take it anymore, the coil in his stomach tightened painfully now.  
‘Come for me Vitya.’

And Viktor was falling. His inside tightened as slick flowed from his hole and drenched Yuri’s hand almost down to his wrists and his cock painted Yuri’s family car seat with sterile cum.  


Viktor opened his eyes to see Yuri looking ahead to the road while casually (greedily) sucking his fingers.

‘Don’t act sexy, Yuri. You owe me a knot’

‘Roger’


	2. 2

It was annoying how he had to dress up again so that they could exit the car and go up to their apartment without any fuss, but now that they were back in their bedroom he could finally strip off and they could get back to business. 

That orgasm back in the car did little to appease Viktor’s heat and Yuri had to piggyback him to the apartment. Of course Viktor had complained about how it was Yuri’s fault and they could have screwed in the car since it was already dirty and had to be cleaned anyway. 

Yuri dropped Viktor on their bed with a plop, and was on him before he could even blink.  
Yuri crushed his mouth on Viktor’s, his tongue immediately slipping into the omega’s wet cavern. He was loosing whatever little restraint he had, the smell of an omega’s heat fully triggering his rut. He was not kissing Viktor h was eating him up. Their mouths making obscene slurping and smacking noise as they made out.

Yuri left Viktor’s mouth to kiss his jaw, trailing hot open mouthed kisses all over his jaw and neck, finally latching on to his scent gland, he ran hid hot tongue over the swollen gland eliciting delicious whimpers from the omega. His beautiful swan like neck was flushed in the most delectable shade of pink, nips and bites from his alpha leaving marks in the flawless skin. 

Viktor was becoming delirious, Yuri was everywhere, his hands were busy removing Viktor’s clothes while his mouth was busy leaving marks all over Viktor’s neck and collarbone.  
Viktor gave a sharp cry as Yuri’s mouth reached his left nipple. 

 

Viktor’s nipples were already pebbled and begging to be sucked, Yuri blew some hot air on it relishing in the frustrated whine it brought forth from the omega. He chuckled at the sound and finally wrapped his lips around the nub. He didn’t waste any time and began to suck at it mercilessly while his hand went to fondle his right nipple.

Viktor was getting desperate with each suck. Whines and moans pouring out of his lips ceaselessly. He had sensitive nipples but during heats they were like two naked wire ends continuously zapping his body with electricity. 

‘ah! Yuri nggh! Please’ a series of gasps left him as Yuri took his right nub between his teeth bit down and rolled them in between.  
Viktor’s hands clawed at Yuri’s scalp, trying to drag him closer as his body arched to offer more of himself to his alpha. 

‘Yuri I can’t take it anymore, alpha please let me have you inside me’ 

Yuri released his nipple to look at his face his lashes were wet with tears, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. Yuri had to be inside his mate and now, and if Viktor’s begging and glistening thighs were any indication the omega was dying to be taken. 

Yuri didn’t waste any time shedding his clothes. And once he got rid of his clothes he was back to ravishing his omega. He raised Viktor’s legs until he was bent in half, his rose bud of a pucker glistening and twitching in invitation for the alpha to taste, and Yuri did just that he bent down and started feasting on Viktor’s hole. 

Viktor jerked violently at the sensation of being rimmed, only Yuri’s hands on his thighs holding him down. He was yelling himself hoarse as Yuri stiffened his tongue and invaded his insides. 

‘Yuri fuck, so hot. Fuck fuck ah argh’  
Yuri moaned as Viktor’s sweet and tangy slick flowed into his mouth his vision crossing at the incredible taste and smell. He slurped greedily at his treat until Viktor started pulling him up by his hair to immediately bring their mouths together. 

 

Viktor unlatched their mouths to look at Yuri’s darkened eyed with his heat dazed ones. He muttered a broken please alpha and Yuri snapped. 

 

With a growl he was aligning himself to Viktor’s opening. And in one swift thrust he was inside him, he was so hot and slick Yuri had to clench his eyes and take deep breaths to control himself. 

 

‘sorry Viktor I can’t go slow, is it ok if I_’

‘Fuck it Yuri just knot me dammit, fuck me fuck m-aaah fuck fuck fuck’

Yuri began to snap his hips in an inhuman speed, balls making obscene slapping noises with Viktor’s ass. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he switched angles to find Viktor’s sweet spot. With one particular thrust Viktor’s hands flew to cover his mouth as a scream was ripped from his throat. Yuri began to hit his sweet spot with every thrust of his hips, the blunt head of his cock harsh massaging the sensitive bundle. 

‘does it feel good there love? ‘

‘yes yes yes, so sss-shit so good’

‘Alpha feel good too, do you want my knot Vitya, do you want that?’

‘please’ Viktor sobbed out desperately, he felt like he was exploding and at any moment he might burst at the seams, the only thing keeping him together was the fact that he was making his alpha feel good and his alpha was going to knot him , take care of him. 

With every thrust now Yuri’s knot was catching on Viktor’s rim and with one final thrust he was knotted inside Viktor his velvety walls massaging his knot, clenching and unclenching to get used to the intrusion.  
Viktor’s jaw slacked in a silent scream as he was finally knotted by the alpha, and he began babbling incoherently as Yuri began grinding his knot against his prostate. 

And soon he was coming, his hole clenching and flooding Yuri’s knot as he came in slick and his cock painting both their abs with translucent cum. He was sobbing as he came, words a garbled mix of Yuri’s name and alpha flowing from his mouth as he begged to be filled with his alpha’s seeds. 

With one more shallow grind Yuri was coming too, he growled and bit down on Viktor’s mating mark, to muffle his groan and to mark his omega anew. He came wave after wave and pumped Viktor full of the seeds that would quench his heat, at least for the moment. 

 

Yuri brought Viktor in sitting position on his lap so that the knot did not tug painfully at his rim, slowly caressing his sweat matted hair he began peppering his omega’s face with soft kisses. 

‘Yuri’ Viktor voice was raspy with all the screaming as he called out. 

‘hmm?’  
‘I love you’

‘I love you too, Viktor’ after a few minutes of sitting in quite Viktor was starting to fidget and finally-

‘Good, then will you make me katsudon for dinner?’

‘Okay, but first we shower then you can take a nap as I make dinner.'

‘Roger’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short...   
> Hope you guys still like it though   
> Aaaaaaandd 100+ kudos are you trying to kill me...I couldn't even imagine people would like this stuff, this is amazing thank you for leaving comments and kudos... This is my first fanfiction so any sort of constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading everyone   
> ^_^(^o^)^o^

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction and first time writing smut... Ummmm should I add more to this...  
> Come talk haikyuu and yoi to me on Instagram @ haikyuu_memes_lover


End file.
